bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Schlehuber
https://cbspressexpress.com/cbs-entertainment/shows/big-brother/releases/view?id=48014 |Season = 19 (US) |nickname = |Place =4th |Votes = 5 |HOHs=0 |Alliances = |Days =86 |Nominations = 4 (Week 10, Day 79, Week 11 & Day 85) |Vetos =0 |Loyalties |OtherPrizes = $25,027 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes|Loyalties = Jason Dent|SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes|TwitterUserName = BB19KEVIN|InstagramUserName = bb19kevin|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Kevin Francis Schlehuber was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 19 (US). He is best known for his humor and wittiness, which made him become liked by his housemates, and his friendship with Jason Dent. He was also the reason Paul Abrahamian returned to the game. On Day 1, he took 25k at the first competition by pressing a button, but his consequence of pressing the button was Paul returning. Shortly after Paul returned, Kevin told him he took the 25k to build trust. He successfully convinced most of the houseguests that Ramses Soto took the 25k. He was well-liked and respected by his fellow houseguests during the first half of the season. However, Paul eventually revealed that Kevin took the 25k which caused several houseguests to lose trust and respect for him. Throughout the second half of the season, he was targeted by the other houseguests, particularly Alex Ow, who became convinced he was an undercover cop. He also got into a few verbal confrontations with some of them. Despite this, the others brought him to the Final 4 for being a weak competitor. He placed 4th and became the eighth member of the jury after Christmas Abbott cast the sole vote to evict him. On finale night it was revealed that Kevin, Jason and Cody were in the top 3 for the America's Favorite Houseguest award, but he lost to Cody. Biography Player History - Big Brother 19 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Den of Temptation History Voting History Post Big Brother * On October 22nd, 2018, it was revealed that Kevin had been diagnosed with prostate cancer. https://www.instagram.com/p/BpQOZCjHBd9/ ** On November 26th, 2018, Kevin went into surgery for his cancer. On December 7th, 2018, he announced that he was officially cancer free.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqniAN9neRw/https://www.instagram.com/p/BrGmFoCHu17/ * Big Brother 20 (US) houseguests Chris Williams and Faysal Shafaat, better known as Swaggy C and Fessy respectively, along with the rest of their in game alliance The Hive, hosted a charity basketball game to help Kevin's recovery.https://www.swaggyvsfessy.com/donate/ You can watch game highlights here. Trivia * Kevin was the oldest houseguest on ''Big Brother 19'' * Kevin was the last HouseGuest on to be nominated for eviction, with his first nomination occurring on Day 76. ** However, due to Paul's Pendant of Protection canceling his first nomination, Paul was the last houseguest to be put on the block. * Kevin is one of nine American HouseGuests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction and survive. The others are Jameka Cameron, Jerry MacDonald, Spencer Clawson, Victoria Rafaeli, Michelle Meyer, Matthew Clines, Marissa Jaret Winokur and Sam Bledsoe. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 19 (US) Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Season 19 (US) Jury Members